Beowulf
Beowulf ''' was one of the gatekeepers of Temen-ni-gru, half-blinded and sealed away for 2000 years by Sparda.''Devil May Cry 3'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Beowulf': "Gatekeeper sealed away by Sparda for 2000 years. He anxiously awaits his chance at revenge. His overwhelming strength and light attacks make him a force to fear." He is one of the bosses appearing in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Appearance Beowulf appears as a large lion like creature missing one eye. He has four bird wings on his back that aid him in flying. Bewoulf also has a scorpion tail that can be used for attacks. Personality Strategy The main strategy to defeating Beowulf is to jump and slash at his one good eye, causing him to cease attacking and flail about. Biography ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' When Dante enters the Torture Chamber, he senses that Dante has "Sparda's blood", and attacks. Dante defeats and blinds Beowulf, but when Beowulf tries to chase down Dante's scent he instead finds Vergil. Assuming him to still be Dante, he tries to "annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda". However, Vergil immediately kills Beowulf and the demon falls apart, realizing his mistake. Vergil then takes Beowulf's soul as a Devil Arm. Dante later obtains it after Arkham betrays Vergil and activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Background Beowulf is the Geatish hero of the Old English poem of the same name. This poem is famous for being the oldest known piece of English literature. It appears that Beowulf and Geryon had their names switched, as Devil May Cry 3 Beowulf more closely resembles the description of Geryon given in the Divine Comedy, while the legendary Beowulf would be more similar to Geryon's rider. Regardless of switched names, it may be noted that Geryon has two incarnations in the mythology and lore of the Mediterranean: *Geryon was originally a foe in the the Greek tale of the 12 Labours of Heracles, being a giant warrior said to have several limbs, and most notably, six wings in some depictions; nonetheless, he is said to have guarded the Red Cattle which Heracles was to capture for his archnemesis Eurystheus. *In later history, in the Divine Comedy, Geryon was a chthonic demon representing violence and fraud which had the body of a winged dragon, the arms of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the face of an honest man. Dante and Vergil force it to bear them further into Hell, and Vergil protects Dante by sitting between Dante and the beast's deadly tail. It is likely that Beowulf drew inspiration from both aspects to incorporate into his design. It is also possible that the Devil May Cry 3 Beowulf is based upon the literary Beowulf's main foe, Grendel. In particular, Grendel's right arm was ripped off by Beowulf to be used as a trophy, similar to how Beowulf's arms and legs make up its Devil Arm form, and that Beowulf had managed this feat barehanded. Grendel, like DMC's Beowulf, is also said to have an extremely furious and deepseated grudge for his violent motivations. The design for Devil May Cry 3 Beowulf could also be based on Pazuzu, a Sumerian wind demon with the body of a man, the head of a dog, the legs of an eagle, two pairs of wings, a scorpion's tail, and a serpentine penis. Trivia *Beowulf shares a theme song with Cerberus - Suffer. However, Beowulf's theme song is slightly remixed. *In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, at the start of Vergil's Campaign, Beowulf's appearance was shown only in the poster. References Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Characters